


A Little Bit More

by Ironkhaleesi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironkhaleesi/pseuds/Ironkhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this imagine: Imagine having teased Bathazar all night and then he finally breaks and fucks you against the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This part doesn’t contain smut. But part two will (unless I go crazy on the dinner scene). This is just kind of leading up to it. Again this was supposed to just be one quick one shot, but lately I seem to to be having trouble keeping things short and sweet, especially if there are so many different directions and so much depth that I can put into them. So let me know what you think :) And if you prefer things to be short and sweet or if you want me to continue keeping them long with a bit more depth to them then please let me know. The last thing I want is to lose any one of you guys because you don’t like the way I’m writing your requests. Plus I love talking to you guys :D

You were bent over, your foot propped up on the motel bed, pulling the last stocking up your leg and hooking it into your garter belt.   
“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?”   
You spun around with a gasp, your foot dropping to the floor as you tried to cover your lingerie clad body with your arms. Balthazar stood there staring at you with a smug smile, as though he’d just caught you doing something you weren’t supposed to.   
“What the hell, Balthazar?” you cried out. “Don’t you know how to knock?”  
He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. You couldn’t stop your eyes from drifting down to the bulge of his biceps as he moved, and by the amused look on his face, he didn’t miss it either.   
“You called me here, Y/N. You knew when I was coming.” he replied.  
You smiled and dropped your arms as you strolled over to him, letting your hips swing from side to side. “You got me.”  
He ogled your body as you passed him, not bothering to hide his appreciation. “What did you call me here for, love?” he asked, turning around to watch you.  
“I need you to zip me up,” you answered, showing him the dress that had been draped over the back of the dining chair.   
He cocked his eyebrow at you. “Really?”   
“Uh huh,” you replied and turned your back to him. You opened the dress and bent down at the waist to slip your feet into it. Then you slowly straightened, dragging the dress wantonly up your body and wiggling your butt a little as though it were difficult to shimmy the tight material over it. Once you slipped your arms into the thick straps you looked over your shoulder at him, a sly smile gracing your lips. “Is that a problem?” you asked, making your voice sound a little huskier than normal.   
His eyes trailed up your body from where they had been glued to your backside and he returned your smile. “Not at all, love,”   
His hands were on you then. One held onto the bottom of the zip, his fingers brushing against the place where his eyes had been earlier, and the other gripped the zip between thumb and forefinger. He deliberately let the tip of his thumb brush against your back, causing a shiver to rake through your body as it trailed up your spine. His breath was at your neck all of a sudden and just as your eyes closed at the sensation it was gone again. You took a moment to collect yourself before turning to look at him.   
“What do you think?” you asked as you pulled the clip from your hair and fluffed it out around your face.   
“You know you look beautiful,” he said softly as he watched you steadily. The intensity of his stare had your breath catching in your throat. You loved these little moments. So did Balthazar. He must, else he wouldn’t come every time you called.   
The corner of your mouth kicked up in a smirk. “Yes,” you said slowly, striding forward a few steps until you were almost flush up against him. “But I want to know what you think.”  
“You know what I think,” he said gruffly, his eyes dropping to your mouth.   
Your smile widened. “Why don’t you ever say it?”  
“I don’t care for sharing my feelings, Y/N, and neither do you. So why pretend?”  
You pouted, trailing your nails lightly down his chest and stomach. “You can be so brooding sometimes. Why aren’t you ever brooding around anyone else?”   
He looked into your eyes then, silent for a moment as he considered your question. You’d been joking, but his answer was serious as ever. “Because I don’t have anything to hide from you.”   
You froze. Your breath caught in your throat again and you weren’t sure what to make of his words. You had always flirted with each other, always played with each other like a cat plays with a ball of yarn. Unravelling each other, and biting only when it was necessary, batting and licking when it wasn’t. You had never gotten serious with each other though. Never had either you shown any sort of deeper emotion past lust or flirtation. To do so rattled a deep-rooted fear inside of you, and you were positive that Balthazar didn’t understand the concept any way.  
Thankfully he saved you from replying. “Why are you getting so dressed up?” he asked.  
You shook yourself out of the shock, convincing yourself that you were just looking too much into it. Making mountains out of mole hills as they say. You cocked a delicate eyebrow at him and smirked.  
“Jealous?” you purred.   
“’Course not,” the gruff voice was back. “Who is he?”   
You laughed and pushed away from him to lean back against the table. “I’m going to dinner with the Winchesters,” you explained.   
“The Winchesters?” he said, a little shocked. “I thought I told you too stay away from them?”  
“And I thought I told you that you didn’t own me.”   
He sighed. “I’m not trying to control you. They’re dangerous, Y/N.”  
“Why? Because they’re Hunters? News flash Balthy, so am I.”  
He pressed his lips together in disapproval and you just gave him a look, daring him to argue with you. “You don’t attract the kind of trouble they do.”   
“You think I can’t hold my own against a few demons?”   
“I think you can’t hold your own against Lucifer, Eve, the Leviathans. They’re just a few of the things that have turned their attention on the Winchesters. And Crowley – ”  
“Crowley?!” you laughed, straightening up from the table. “Crowley adores me.”  
“Crowley is the King of Hell, love. The fact that he adores you is not a good thing.”   
You tilted your head to the side with a knowing smile. “You are jealous.” Balthazar didn’t say anything, but buy the muscle ticking in his jaw you had an inkling that maybe you were right in your assumption. “I’m just going to see them because they want information about a Selkie,” you reassured.   
“And they’re taking you to dinner for that?”   
“Believe it or not, Balthazar, but I do have friends. Sam and Dean happen to be very close friends from my child hood. Besides,” you added with a shrug and a smile, “I told them that I wasn’t giving them anything unless they bought me dinner.” He cocked his eyebrow again. You were starting to find the act extremely sexy. “What? I haven’t had a decent meal in months,” you defended.   
“I would have taken you to dinner,” he said.   
Your eyebrows shot up to your hairline and you gave him a shocked smile. “Are you saying that you want to take me out on a date, Balthy?”   
He visibly swallowed and ran a hand through his hair, leaving it standing up at odd angles. “No – I – look, I just thought it would be a considerate thing to offer. That’s a thing now, right? Being considerate?” he explained hastily.   
You stifled a smile. “Yeah, that’s a thing now.” You walked forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. “You can be considerate to me whenever you like.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar gatecrashes your dinner with the Winchester's, and when things under the table get more than playful, a bathroom door with no lock is all that stops the two of you from having an audience.

You hid your smile with the edge of your glass when Balthazar pulled up a seat beside you. He’d gone to the effort of wearing a suit and tie. 

‘I knew you were jealous,’ you said.

‘Am not,’ he replied as he looked around the restaurant. ‘Don’t tell me the Winchester’s have stood you up, love.’

You put your glass back down on the table and gave up hiding your smile as you looked at him. ‘You’d like that wouldn’t you?’

His eyes shifted to you – took a sweep of your body. ‘It would be safer.’ He went back to surveilling the room.

‘Really?’ you said. ‘So this has nothing to do with the fact that I’m meeting two men who have made it very clear they’d love nothing more than to bend me over the nearest table and fuck my brains out?’

Balthazar’s attention snapped right back to you and your smirk. ‘They said that?’

You let out the laugh that bubbled up your throat and took pride in the male (and female) attention it received. 

Balthazar didn’t like the looks you were getting. If he had it his way, no one would look at you like that. Never before had he wanted to exert so much control over someone. Never had he needed to fight against cave man instincts.

Not that he needed to fight them. As much control as he wanted to exert over you, you were a hellcat waiting for the opportunity to pounce. The more he pushed the harder you fought back. It was a game to you. The crazier and more possessive he became the better.

Wind him up and watch him go. You played with him for hours. 

The more you screwed with him the more possessive and jealous he got. It was never ending cycle. At best, it was an unhealthy relationship.

Balthazar was prepared to let himself burn in its flames. 

‘Y/N. It’s been a while.’

You looked up at the sound of Sam’s voice to see him standing next to his brother. Suits and all. 

You grinned and stood from your chair to walk towards them. ‘Winchester’s.’ 

Balthazar’s jaw ticked as he watched the way the brothers looked at you. When you let Dean hug you a little too long and kiss you a little too close to the mouth, Balthazar knew you were going to spend the evening milking the Winchester’s sexual attraction to you. 

You always were the best at getting under his skin. 

You pulled back and gave Sam an appreciative look. ‘Sammy. Every time I see you, you seem to get ... bigger.’ 

Balthazar didn’t know what was worse – the pick-up line or the fact that Sam fell for it. The man’s lips curled up into a smirk and his chest swelled with pride.

Balthazar wished he could condemn the Winchester’s for falling to your charm so easily but if he was being honest, one flirtatious glance from you and he was putty in your hands.

That became more apparent when he stood to push your chair in as you sat down.

‘Balthazar? What are you doing here?’ Sam said as he and his brother took a seat.

The angel had never before been invisible in a room. Then he met you, and suddenly it was as though you were the angel and he the dull human. 

‘He’s a tad possessive,’ you said with a sidelong glance in Balthazar’s direction.

Balthazar didn’t give you the satisfaction of being defensive but he couldn’t quite resist reaching over and squeezing your thigh under the table. 

Of course, that was the start of his trouble. The moment his hand squeezed around your thigh, you pulled out all the stops. 

Mostly, you flirted with the Winchester’s. To the extent that Balthazar was sure they’d end up fighting over you when they got back home. 

You did it because you knew it riled Balthazar up. In your mind, the more riled up Balthazar was, the more fun he was. 

You never pushed it too far, though. When you started to push boundaries that Balthazar didn’t want pushed, you’d reel it back in and focus your attention on him. Whether it be scraping your nails across his inner thigh or pressing your breasts against his arm when you leaned in to whisper dirty things in his ear. 

It wasn’t until the waiter came around to take Sam and Dean’s dessert order that Balthazar snapped. 

He clenched his teeth as your hand landed dangerously close to his crotch. You leaned into him, your breast pressing against his arm once again. The image of you bent over the bed pulling up your stockings flashed through his mind.

Your breath hit his ear and his eyes fluttered closed. 

‘Do you think I could get away with sucking your cock under this table?’ you said. 

His eyes snapped open and landed on you. Out of shyness, you ducked your head but there was no innocence in the eyes that looked up through lashes at him. 

This time he didn’t swallow and look away. He didn’t shift in his seat out of worry that someone would see his erection. He didn’t even look to the Winchester’s to see if they knew what was happening. 

Instead, he kept his eyes locked with yours and brushed his fingers against your knee. A sparkle lit up your eyes but Balthazar knew you had no idea what was coming. If you did, you would have tried to take back control. 

You loved to be in control. And Balthazar loved to control you. A match made in heaven you were not. He was sure Lucifer himself had a hand in it. 

Balthazar didn’t return your smirk or the twinkle in your eye. He just continued his journey up your inner thigh. The moment his fingers hit the edge of your panties and didn’t stop is the moment he saw you figure it out.

By then it was too late. His fingers were covered in your slick and spreading it across your clit. The corner of his mouth curled up ever so slightly when your mouth dropped open and your pupils dilated. 

You drew in a deep breath and fought to gain back your focus when the brothers began talking to you again. 

You stopped leaning towards Balthazar – stopped touching him – in the hopes that giving him the cold shoulder would stop his hand from doing those … incredible things to your body. It was to no avail. 

You tried squeezing your legs together but he only hooked one ankle around yours and yanked them apart again. 

You could feel the seat beneath your grow wet as Balthazar focused the tip of one finger directly onto the left side of your clit. It was the most sensitive part but he knew that. He’d been with enough women to know that touching that spot would make your legs convulse under the table and make speech almost impossible. Especially since the touch was so gentle. 

‘Y/N. You alright?’ Dean asked as he leaned forward. 

You realised you’d been stuttering and swallowed hard to force down your moan. 

‘Y – yes. I’m – I’m fine. You know what? I – I actually have to go to the – the bathroom. Excuse me.’

You’d never seen Balthazar look so smug, and you’d never ran to a bathroom so fast. 

You pushed your fingers through your hair and drew in a deep breath as you stared at yourself in the bathroom mirror. You didn’t get a chance to give yourself a pep talk before Balthazar came striding in.

‘What the hell were you doing out there?’ you said.

‘Working you up to an incredible orgasm,’ he said. Anyone would have thought he was telling the time he was so blasé.

‘Are you serious? In the middle of a full restaurant? In front of the Winchester’s?’

He shrugged. ‘At least I follow through with my promises. Last I checked, you owe me a blowjob under the table.’

You rolled your eyes. ‘Oh, please. It was just a bit of fun.’ 

He crossed his arms and smiled. ‘Yes, it was. I especially enjoyed the part where you were seconds away from cumming all over my hand in front of the Winchester’s.’

You scoffed. ‘And you say you’re not jealous.’

He dropped his arms to his side and stalked towards you until you were backed up against the wall beside the counter. 

‘Fine, I’m jealous,’ he said. ‘I’m also possessive and very used to getting what I want. You’ve quite literally made me chase you halfway across the world. I’ll admit, it’s part of your charm. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to fuck you so hard against this wall you’ll forget who the bloody Winchester’s are.’

Despite his words, there was a moment of hesitation as he waited for your consent. Your grin was enough.

His fingers were buried in your hair and his body pressed yours into the wall before you got a chance to give another signal. 

You gripped his tie in one hand and scraped your nails against his neck with the other. He growled against your mouth.

‘That just won’t do,’ he said. He undid his tie with jerky motions and ground his crotch against yours when you lifted a leg around his waist. ‘You might pull my strings when we’re out and about, love, but when we fuck, I’m in control.’

You were too enamoured by the growl of dominance in his voice and the roll of his hips to notice he’d tied your wrists together – until he lifted them above your head and hooked the material of his tie over a hook. The picture that used to hang there was smashed to pieces on the ground. 

He took a moment to admire the stretch of your body and ran his hands over your sides and breasts. 

‘You’re lucky we have to go back out there after this,’ he said as he hooked a hand behind your knee and lifted it until your foot rested on the counter. ‘Else I’d just tear this dress down the front. I should’ve done it back in the motel room.’

‘Are you gonna fuck me? Or just tell me how pretty I look,’ you said with a smirk.

His hips were nestled back between your legs as his hand came down over your mouth.

‘For future reference,’ he said, ‘every smart ass comment you make during sex will mean one less orgasm for you.’ He brushed the knuckles of his other hand up your inner thigh until he could cup your core. ‘Am I making myself clear?’

You moan was muffled by his hand but you nodded anyway.

He smiled. ‘Good. Now these,’ he tugged at the waistband of your panties, ‘have got to go.’

A rip echoed through the bathroom and they were in shreds on the floor. Your ears pricked at the sound of footsteps outside the door. Whoever they belonged to only passed by but it made you suddenly aware of how likely the two of you were to get caught just then.

Balthazar chuckled at the apprehension in your eyes. He might have stopped except the roll of your hips suggested your body was more excited by the prospect of getting caught than your eyes were letting on. 

‘You like the idea that someone could walk in us right now?’ he said as he let his fingers get back to the work they’d been doing under the table earlier. That time you didn’t try to stop your legs from shaking. ‘What if the Winchesters walked in on us right now?’

Your moan was again muffled by the hand over your mouth. Balthazar chuckled.

‘Now, how did I know that would get you going?’ he said. ‘As much as you get off on that, love, I’d much rather our first time not be in front of an audience. So, we better be quick.’

He removed his hand from your clit and made fast work of his pants. He watched your face as he entered you for the first time. He didn’t think he’d ever seen anything so beautiful. 

For a moment he considered removing his hand from your mouth but as his pace picked up so did your volume. If he moved his hand, there was no doubt he’d have the audience he was trying to avoid. 

‘That’s it, love,’ he said as your body began to shake a few minutes into his punishing pace. ‘Don’t hold back on me now.’

You rocked your hips to meet him thrust for thrust and Balthazar couldn’t help but get lost in the intensity of your eye contact. Your brows furrowed and your body writhed in pleasure but not once did you close your eyes or look away from him.

In that moment, he was your complete world. In that moment, he realised there was more welling up inside of him than his need for release.

He moved his hand and replaced it with his mouth before your moans could bounce off the walls of the bathroom. 

After a searing kiss that had even his toes curling, he pulled back and looked you in the eye.

‘I love you,’ he said. 

Your mouth fell open and your head bowed back against the wall as your orgasm ripped through you. He fell apart not long after. 

Your arms fell over his head when them down from the hook and peppered you with kisses and affection. 

A minute passed before the sound of footsteps passing brought the both of you back to reality. By the time his tie was back in place and your torn panties were in the trash you had both recovered. The blissful effects of great sex were wearing off and you suddenly couldn’t stop thinking about those three words he’d uttered. 

‘We should get back,’ he said before pressing a kiss to your temple and walking towards the door.

‘Balthazar,’ you said. The seriousness of your tone had him pausing for a moment before he turned to look at you. ‘A – about what you said. I … I mean, I’m …’

He smiled. ‘You must be hearing things, love.’ 

And just like that he left and sat back with the Winchesters as though his tie hadn’t just left your wrists raw.


End file.
